Operation of liquid crystal display (LCD) cells is typically controlled by transistors or, more specifically, thin film transistors. Specifically, a source region or a drain region of a transistor is connected to one electrode of an LCD cell. The gate voltage of the transistor is controlled to either allow the electrical current to pass through the transistor and, as a result, through the LCD cell or block the electrical current. However, transistors are bulky structures that are difficult to fabricate and that occupy significant portions of display surfaces. These portions cannot be used to emit light from LCD cells and may be referred to as dark portions in order to distinguish these portions from light portions that emit light. Furthermore, the source and drain regions of the transistor typically require electrodes made from non-transparent materials. The footprint of such electrodes adds to the size of the dark portion. In some embodiments, the size of the dark portion represents about 10%-30% of the total display area. The overall size of a dark portion in a typical LCD device needs to be minimized while retaining control over operation of the LCD cells. The reduction in the size of the dark portion improves brightness and other characteristics of the LCD device. Ideally, the entire surface of an LCD device is a light portion. Furthermore, use of large transistors (e.g., about 3 micrometers by 10 micrometers) prevent large pixel density even though the size of each pixel can be reduced. Larger large pixel densities are highly desirable in particular for small displays. At the same time, the size of transistors has already reaches its practical limit. Finally, transistors are generally not flexible devices, which may limit the overall flexibility of the display. Yet, there are strong drivers to develop flexible displays.